The Bad Boy Type
by blackstardragon2
Summary: The host club has it all but do they have all they type or do they think they do? When a teenage martial artist shows up and joins the club strange things start happening. Honey finds a small black box and gems with mesteryios notes. Is this just the twins' joke or is everything linked to this new host that has been forced to join as the 'Bad Boy' type?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**

**Ok hello, I'm **_**blackstardragon2**_** but most people call me Dragon. Anyway I am new on this archive because I mostly write for **_**Metal Fight Beyblade **_**and this is my second story outside that archive. The point is that one of my friends often writes on this archive so I decided to take it a go.**

**So without further ado please enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think. If it's a little OOC then don't read it. I don't feel like reading paragraphs of a single review telling me that. **

**I do not own anything but my OC and the plot.**

The day was gloomy and most people were in their houses watching TV, reading, or just plain relaxing….ok that was a lie.

How about most people elsewhere? That sounds about right because here a very special club's activities were about to take place.

"MOMMY! OUR DARLNG DAUGTHER WONT LISTENS TO DADDY WHEN HE SAYS TO WEAR THIS DRESS!" A blond teen yelled screaming and jumping in the air. This blond was most described as an 'idiot' and was named Tamaki.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is NOT 'mommy' and Haruhi is NOT your 'daughter'?" Another teen with raven black hair and square glasses replied to Tamaki. This was Kyoya or as most people referred to him as the 'Shadow King'.

"That's right boss, Haruhi is our toy not you daughter" Two voices said in usion and Tamaki turned to see two red heads looking exactly like the other one. They moved in such perfect timing and talked in such perfect usion that one would think they were mirrors of the same person but no. Tamaki and rest of the school knew them as Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitchiin twins or as the club knew them as 'Devils'.

"I think you are wrong Hika-chan and Kou-chan, Haruhi is our friend and not toy!" a cute voiced piped up and everyone looked down at the voice but more particularly a small blond with a pink bunny in his hand. As cute as he is many is fooled by his adorable cake loving boy-Lolita Hunny-sempi side but when they cross the line they see nothing but Minskuni, a teenage war weapon that could take out an army single handily in two minutes flat. Never less he kept his nickname as the 'lovely item'.

"Don't you think so Tatashki?" Honey asked another member.

"Yheh" he replied and this time everyone looked up to see a very tall teen with jet-black reply to the little Lolita. This was Tatashki. Cousin to Honey and champion in kendo. No one ever messed with either of the cousins out of fear what they will do toy you but despite his looks he was also called Mori-sempi or 'Gentle Giant'.

"Thanks guys!" a brunet teen told the two and stood up. This was the center of the conversation and was known as Haruhi. After brakeing a vase for the club she was forced to repay in debt by dressing as a boy and being part of the club even though she was a girl. Haruhi unlike the rest of the members was by no means rich. In fact she lived in a small apartment with her lesbian father and was going to a high class school on a scholarship. Because of the kind and logical personalty she had, she was often the glue that kept this club togther, but being poor she was often referred to as the 'commoner'.

But what was this club you may ask but put it all together! This means adding a Blond Idiot, a Shadow King, Twin Devils, a Lovely Item, a Gentel Giant, and a Smart Commener togther. What do you get?

Well since I'm not waiting a couple of years for you to answer I'll tell you. You get a Host Club, but more specially, The Ouran HighSchool Host Club! This club had a mix of almost every type of boy you could think of like The Prince type, The Cool type, The Wild type, The Lolita type, The Devil type and the newest addition, The Natural type. Yup, they had it all but…the soon to be Bad Boy type.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A boy yelled when Haruhi bumped in to him.

"Oh I'm sorry" Haruhi quickly apologized and as the boy shoved Haruhi's books in her face, she good a better look at the boy. He was about five inches taller than her and had dark brown hair that matched his eyes. His hair was spiky at the back and framed his face at the front. There were three things that stood out about him. One was his skin. It was pale to the point where snow looked darker. And two was his teeth. His two canine poked out looking very sharp. And three was the midnight blue and black headphones that were on his head attached to a wireless mike. He was actually pretty cute but Haruhi shook those kinds of thoughts from her head.

"Yheh whatever just don't let it happen again or you and I will be on very bad terms" he said before looking back and widening his eyes at a large group of girls that seemed to be running in their direction.

"Oh shit don't these girls have lives?" he asked before takeing off. It wasn't long before the group of girls reached where Haruhi was standing and Haruhi was lucky enough to have one stop long enough to find out what was going on.

"Um excuse me can you tell me why are you chasing after that boy?" she asked and the girl started squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Did you talk to him!" she asked and Haruhi nodded.

"I CAN'T BELIVE IT! That was Romeo Leone you just talked to!"

"Who?"

"You don't know who Romeo Leone is?"

"Not really"

"OMG WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! He is only the hottest new transfer student! He is from America and his family, like Honey-sempi's family specializes in martial arts and he has won like 20 Judo tournaments in America! People say that he came here to see if he could win in Japan! So me and my friends are trying to catch him and try to get him to ask us out!" the girl explained and ran to catch up with her friends.

'_Wow that was new. Maybe I should try to get him to be friends with me'_ Haruhi thought to herself and headed to her last class only to find Mr. Hotshot himself sitting at the desk next to hers.

He had his shoes off and was resting his feet on the table and pretty much sleeping until their teacher told him to stop.

"And whose goanna make me?" he asked and the teacher got annoyed. She got up and tried to push his feet off but no such luck. She soon got tired and gave after she reported him.

Romeo just shrugged his shoulders and listen to the teacher ramble on and on.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" the teacher asked pointing to the board and Haruhi was the first to raise her hand. The teacher smiled at her and told her to give someone else a chance.

"How about Mr.I-think-I-can-put-my-feet-on-the-table-and-not-get-in-trouble. Do you know what this is?" she asked glaring at him and he snapped out of a daze, before looking around.

"Uh….are you like talking to me?" He asked.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear enough, Mr. Leone do know what this is?" She replied takeing a huge pause between each word.

"Uh…you're talking to me right?"

"No I'm talking to a monkey" she replied sarcastically.

"But I don't see any monkeys here!"

"YES I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"But you just said you were talking to a monkey"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTAIN AND TELL ME WHATS ON THE GODDAMN BOARD!"

"Uh….is it math?"

"YOU ARE IN SCIENCE!"

"Uh…..42?"

Before another tantrum was made, the bell rang and everyone took their leave.

'_He is not really on the smart side is he?' _Haruhi thought as she gathered her thing and walked in to the ever so popular host club.

"HARUHI!" Haruhi was tackled in to a hug from the Lolita of the group.

"Hey guys" Haruhi greeted but saw that the rest of the club were circling around the sofa.

She elbowed her way through the other hosts and her mouth fell open at what they were all staring at.

"Oh are you that girl that ran in to me today?" Romeo asked from his sofa with his arms crossed.

"Yes and more importantly, why are you here?" She asked and he started grumbling.

"Its simple Haruhi, he is a host" Kyoya replied for him

"What?" the other members including Romeo ask in usion.

**Well that's the first chapter so please Review!**

**Dragon Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

**Ok I read the 5 reviews that were given and I guess that's not bad for chapter 1. Anyway I decided to change some of the plot in this story so that why the summery is different but don't worry it will still feature Romeo and a fight between him and Honey WILL take place but you have to give me a chance here.**

**I also want to say that I might need a partner to help me with this story so PM me if you are interested.**

**I do not own anything but the plot and Romeo.**

"What?" the other hosts including Romeo shouted and looked over to the proclaimed 'cool type'.

"Ok I'm just here to deliver your stupid commoners' coffee and NOT become what you morons call a host!" Romeo jumped up from his sofa.

"Actually I talked to the chairman and found out that you are required to join a club of your choice but the only opening available is The Host Club." Kyoya announced.

"There is no way in hell that I am drinking tea and chatting with a bunch of dopey girls!" Romeo yelled back and Kyoya just smirked.

"It's no longer your choice unless you want to be kicked out of this school"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'D RATHER GET KICKED OUT!" Romeo yelled and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Hey wait" Haruhi yelled and tried to chase after him but was held back by Mori pulling on her jacket.

"He'll be back" Mori stated and Haruhi stopped struggling.

"He will?" she asked and Kyoya nodded.

The rest of the day went by in peace but after Hosting hours, Honey saw that he left his Usa-chan in the music room and went to get it telling Mori before he left.

"Hmmmmmm where are you Usa-chan?" he babbled to himself humming along the way.

The little Lolita looked around the room but his pink bunny was no were to be found. He continued looking around that room but when he didn't see his toy, he decided that Mori probably took it with him on his way out. He turned the lights off and was about to exit the room when some tiny red speck started glistening on the sofa.

Honey noticed this so he turned the lights back on and walked to the sofa but saw nothing.

'_Guess my mind was playing tricks on me'_ he thought to himself before turning off the lights again. The speck reappeared and when Honey saw it he turned the lights back on. It disappeared.

Figuring out the trick, he turned the lights back off and looked for the speck. Sure enough it appeared and this time Honey left the lights off. He started walking towards the speck and when he finally reached the sofa he saw that the speck was there. He put his fingers on the small light and picked whatever it was up. It turned out to be two things.

In the dark he couldn't fully see what it was but it felt like paper and the other felt like a small flat box. The tiny host exited the room but the first thing he saw was his Usa-chan sitting right in front of the music room doors.

"How did you get there?" the Lolita asked as if he was expecting him to respond, but the bunny just sat there until Honey picked him up.

He looked in his hand and saw that what he picked up from the music room was a small white envelope sealed with a small thin heart red ruby that he guessed is what made it glisten. The other thing was a box liked he guessed.

'_I wonder what this is?' _he thought to himself before tucking the letter away in his bag and trotting off with his Usa-chan.

Little did he know someone was watching him in the shadows and that someone had a huge smirk on his face?

"He found the note huh? Then it's only a matter of time….." A voice whispered to himself and disappeared.

Hours Later

Honey sat on his bed with only three things. One was his prized Usa-chan (Duh). Two was the letter. Three was the box.

"Should I open it?" he asked the bunny who as usual just sat there.

"Ok I want to know too" He said as if the bunny responded and picked up the box.

It was small and flat and wooden. The top was painted with a small white skull and the rest of the box was black. He opened and saw that the only contents were a small velvet bag and 12 dents in a black cushion that looked like the box was made to hold something. Each of the dents was marked with a month. Honey tried to open the velvet bag but it was sealed to the point where nothing could open it.

"Lets try the letter" he announced.

Honey slowly tugged at the ruby and when it didn't come off, he started pulling with all the power he had. With a final popping noise, the ruby came off allowing Honey to open the letter. But before his fingers touched the flap, the ruby started glowing. He picked it up and the light did not dim down but just got brighter.

Ignoring this he picked up the letter again and attempted to open it but like the velvet bag it just wouldn't open.

Honey picked up the ruby again and watched the glowing. He moved his hand around and saw that the glow was brighter when he held it in near the box it started getting warm.

He looked at the ruby and then the dents in the box and noticed that they were about the same size. Honey tried to push the ruby in to one of the hole but it felt as if there was a barrier preventing the stone from fitting in the dent.

The little host flipped the stone over and saw that something was engraved on it. After squinting with all his might he saw that it was none other than the number _7_.

'_What could this mean?' _He thought to himself and suddenly a little white piece of paper that was tucked in to the corners of the box and the paper read one word.

_Birthstone._

Now that was a big clue. The word flew through his brain and things started to make sense. After about 20 minutes the boy Lolita had it.

Ruby was a birthstone. Birthstones were based on the month. And 7 had to be the month. The 7th month was July. And July was the month of the Ruby. The box was marked with months. The ruby should go in to the dent marked with July.

Honey eagerly picked up the ruby and located the dent marked 'July'. He crossed his fingers and pushed the stone in.

Success. The stone fit the heart shaped dent perfectly and the flap of the letter flew open.

Honey raised an eyebrow and picked up the letter and slid a folded piece of paper from the envelope. He unfolded the paper and this was inside.

_13, 15, 15, 18_

_8, 3, 14, 21, 12_

_Clue: Flip the letters_

"Hmmmmmm I need some thinking cake" Honey announced after looking at the paper and trotted off.

Once again a lurker in the shadows was watching.

"This one may be the one…"The lurker mumbled before once again disappearing.

**AN/**

**CHALLENGE!: Ok I have a challenge for everyone so read this! You guys are going to help Honey-Sempi solve this case! In every chapter there will be a mini challenge. This time it's the letter so read and solve it. Once you get the answer DON'T put it in the reviews! Just PM me what you think it is. If you are right I will mention you in the next chapter and put up the next part of the story. This will happen in each chapter so keep you guard up! **


End file.
